


Evil Lives In His Heart

by Peacechan09



Series: Mother Darlin' [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America has freckles, America is the American Eagle Bunny, An Americans worst nightmare, BAMF America, Britain just wants peace and quiet, Canada is Canadian Polar Bear, Canada is sick of his families shit, Cannibalism? Maybe?, Confederate America aka Cecil really cares about his mom, England is the Britannia Angel, France and England have a tsundere thing, His name is Cecil in my version!, I Don't Even Know, I guess America has a magic form like England too?, I'm pretty sure we all know what France wants, M/M, Mpreg, Russia and America have an odd relationship, Russia just wants love, Sooo Confederate America is like kinda evil?, flu season, he looks ten but is really evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacechan09/pseuds/Peacechan09
Summary: Alfred brings a life into this world. Evil, and deadly. And that life, that child, would do anything for Alfred. Even kill every last enemy he has.





	1. Evil Arises

Evil lives in the boys heart

It started, when Alfred began feeling sick. July twelfth, 1860.That was the day, 95 years after he became independent, when everything went down hill.

He could feel something, wrong and evil when something in his country came along.f He knew, with all his heart, that something was trying to tear him apart.

A month later, and Alfred was wondering back into the woods. The evilness continued to tear him from the inside out. But for some odd reason, whenever he came to these exact woods, it calmed down. So, Alfred decided it was best to live here. Sure, when he returned, people would ask him where he disappeared too, but, if he didn't, Alfred would have to face agonizing pain. Every. Single. Day.

He didn't want that. So, Alfred started to get to work on building a small tent, just for him. He built silently, not wanting anyone to stumble upon him. He already dealt wirh the Spaniards, and the French, he need not anymore people trying to take his land. Alfred stared at his handiwork. It wasn't the best, but, it was something. Something was better than nothing.

Four months. That's when his hell truly revealed itself. He felt something shift, inside of him. Alfred panicked, and then cried himself to sleep. He awoke, to another movement, and he nearly screamed. What was wrong with him? Alfred didn't have time to look around for his food, as he heard a click. Then a familiar voice. "Alfred?" He turned to where the voice came from, and saw his older brother. Even though, in all technicality, Alfred was older because of independence, He still considers Matthew his older brother.

Until he saw Matthew aiming a gun at his head. "Matthew?" He replied, his voice raspy having not spoken in such a long time.

"Alfred, what are you doing out here? Your government is worried sick, and here you are! In the middle of the woods!"

"I'm sorry...I can't go back right now. There's something wrong with me..."

Matthew put his gun down, and walked towards his brother, who flinced. "Are you alright?" He tried to talk to him, but Alfred inched away. "It's best if you stay away. It's not safe for you to be here." Alfred, who stared at the ground, continued to move away. Matthew sighed, and nodded. If his brother needed space, so be it.

Matthew left, and didn't come back.

So here Alfred was, months later, on his back, crying out in pain. The evil inside him had only grown, and currently, it was tearing him open. Escaping into the world. Alfred couldn't do anything, he was in so much pain, he couldn't move, he could feel tears run down his cheeks.

Why did this happen to him? Was all he could think of besides the pain.

On August twelfth, 1861, Alfred brought a baby boy into this world. The same day, The Civil War started.

He named the boy Cecil, and returned to his home. He saw his president, Mr.Lincoln, and a few members of his government. "Alfred! Where have you been? It's been nine months, and there is civil war going about!" Of course, an argument broke out, until someone said, "Alfred where did that baby come from?"

The room was silent, waiting for his answer. "I...don't exactly know how this happened. I've lost track of time, and," Alfred paused. "I guess...it just happened."

Since then, Alfred and his little boy were confined to his house. Sitting quietly as America went to war. Alfred knew that Cecil was infact The Confederate States of America, but he knew, with all of his heart, his little boy couldn't be evil, could he?

Months went on, and Cecil didn't cry, at all. Alfred still loved and cared for the boy.

A month and a day after Cecil turned four, something terrible happened. He became extremely ill, and could not get out of bed. Alfred sobbed by his bed, until he got better.

Ever since then, Cecil didn't speak, and had a slight limp in his walk. But he was fine. His people lived on, even if they had lost the war. Alfred was just glad he was alive. What Alfred didn't know, is that Cecil would do anything for him. Even kill every enemy he had. Cecil would do it, to protect the man he called mother.


	2. Cecil, Please Be Less Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil begins to show his evil side I guess? He kills someone. No one important. Yet.

Cecil, Please, be less evil.

Alfred had a meeting. He had to leave Cecil in his hotel room. Cecil knew the rules, and hugged his mother goodbye, as he kissed the ten year old appearing child on the forehead goodbye. Cecil waved goodbye, and sat down and watched T.V.  
Because Cecil appears ten, he could get away with a few things. A lower priced ticket. Extra candy at some movie theaters. And a few other things. Today it was a free slice of cake, and a small can of soda. 

Things were good for Cecil, until he realized, what did his mother do? Was he OK? He had to know. So Cecil, being the child he was, went to use his black magic. Because Louisiana was part of his Confederate nation, which had fallen, he could still do small things. So currently, Cecil was searching for his mother. 

When he did, the boy set foot to the large building. Cecil missed his mother, and needed hugs, like any child would really.  
He almost got snatched by people once or twice, but took care of them with some 'special abilities'. Or just murder.  
Cecil was there, inside the building, and now currently, he was going up the elevator to the meeting room. No one really noticed he was there, so he could sneak as much as he pleased. 

When Cecil walked into the meeting room, all talking stopped.

"Who is the kid, aru?"

"What the bloody hell."

"Whoever that kid belongs to, it doesn't matter! We need to get on with the meeting!"

"Hey Doitsu, can we have pasta!"

"......I have no opinion on this."

"Eh, what's going on?"

Meanwhile Alfred was asleep, and had no clue that his son was writing something in the notepad he carried around.  
'I'm looking for my mommy.' At this a few nations were decided who the kid belonged to. 

"Now, who is your mother?" England had walked up closer and began talking to Cecil. The boy looked around before his eyes widened. He pointed to Alfred, who was still asleep. Everyone froze, and Cecil walked over to him. When Alfred finally awoke, he gasped. "Cecil! What are you doing here?" He stooped down to the ten year olds height. A few seconds of writing, and Cecil showed his mother what he wrote.  
'I missed you mommy.'  
Of course, Alfred sighed. "I know you do, but, wait." He looked up and saw everyone gaping. "Well that's one secret exposed....."

It took a bit of explaining to get everyone to calm the heck down. "Ok, Everyone, meet my son, Cecil. Cecil meet everyone." Alfred said as the boy silently waved.  
"The idiot has a son? This can not mean anything good!" Yao stated as he started ranting about bad omens. "Whose the mother, or father?" Arthur crossed his arms as he stared down the American. "Well actually......He doesn't have a dad....I don't know what happened really, so uh..." Alfred shrugged. Matthew spoke up, and for once, he was heard. "Back in 1861, when I was out hunting, I heard someone crying in pain in the forest. I believe the day was August twelfth. Alfred, was that you?" Of course, it took a few seconds for the other to respond. "Yeah, yeah it was." Cecil could see that his mother was comfortable.  
'Mommy, can we go home.'  
No one made his mother uncomfortable. Cecil saw his mother as the bravest, most caring, and incredible person ever. 

"Of course! Oh, sorry guys but you guys can continue on without me." And with that, Alfred and Cecil left. 

======  
England's Side of The Story  
======

 

August 12, 1861. When Arthur awoke, he felt a shift in magic. A dark evil magic awakening. He traced the source. It was New York? He got a hazy picture of what was going on. Arthur saw something he could not explain. Alfred, the fifteen year old looking nation, was laying on his back, crying out in pain. The last thing Arthur noticed was how round his middle was. Then he realized it. Alfred was bringing an long dead evil back into this world. Arthur didn't know what to do, he couldn't stop it. It was far too late to stop it. All he could do was watch his former colony cry and sob as this happened. Until Alfred just stopped. Arthur watched, as he slowly sat up, and picked up the baby that was slightly covered in blood. Arthur knew this was bad. This baby could cause horrible things in this world if it were to live. But his former colony didn't kill it. Instead he smiled, and wrapped the baby with cloth.  
"I'm gonna call you Cecil." Alfred smiled weakly, and cradled the child. "Alfred. You bloody idiot! Don't hug it!" Since Arthur was low on ingredients, he couldn't do anything to stop the madness. He stopped watching, and went on with his normal work, hoping to remember later to kill that nuisance. 

When Arthur felt another magical shift he sighed in relief for a moment, before it went back to the tense, restricting force it was before. "Dammit!" He shouted and threw his book down. "One job Alfred, be a nation! And here are you are! Bringing an eldritch spirit back to life!" Arthur shouted and rubbed his temples. "I need a nap...." With that, he went off to sleep.

=====  
Present Day  
=====

Arthur knew something was up. The magic in the world hasn't shifted in years. Still evil, and tense. That eldritch horror Alfred had named 'Cecil' wasn't dead? He didn't know how the thing was still alive. And he didn't want to know. But currently, Arthur was once again fighting Francis, and then-  
Cecil walked into the room.  
After consulting the evil, and learning his intentions, he pointed to Alfred. And apparently, the evil known as Cecil called Alfred its 'mother', had persuaded Alfred to leave. ".....Jesus fuck...." Arthur muttered when no one was looking. This would be a long day and he could tell. A long day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's all folks!


	3. Not a chapter sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you accidentally create an edgy otp prompt but you're already writing a story

Soooo, I know I shouldn't be writing other stories. But i came up with a really angsty otp prompt, and I wanna use it for RusAme..... Welp here it is, just credit me if you wanna use it.  
Like Person A is America,  
Person B is Russia,  
And Person C is Canada.

 

So imagine, that your otp are enemies.  
Person A is too bubbly and bright for Person B.  
And B is too dark and angsty for A.

And so they don't get along.  
So imagine, when to B's surprise, A walks up to them, and asks for something special of theirs.  
B is reluctant, but give them the thing after half an hour of fighting.

Imagine, when C runs up to B sobbing and yelling. B wonders why, until they found out A has a curse on them.  
The curse entails that when a person falls in love, and once they look into their eyes, and get an item that is special from the said crush, they will die with a smile on their face.

A was in love with B, and was too scared to admit it. 

Now, imagine, B's sobbing face, holding A's body. 

Bonus: A wrote a really happy goodbye letter.  
Double Bonus: B was in love with A too.  
Triple Bonus: A was dying slowly.  
Quadruple Bonus: A died a gruesome, horrible death and still died with a smile.


	4. Hidden Regrets and Denial of feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred begins to recall all of the horrible things he did back in his colony days.
> 
> Cecil wonders about his other parent.
> 
> Ivan thinks about his feelings.

======  
Before Cecil was born  
======

In a time where people were starving, or known as 1609, a small colony sat freezing. The tiny colony was dragging a body back to his home. His big brother was late with food, and his people were starving. Horses? Gone, and eaten. Any animals in the area? Gone and eaten. Any insect or root? Gone and eaten. Even leather bags given to them from family? Gone and eaten. Food was gone, and people had begun to resort to anything. Even eating eachother. So, the tiny colony was dragging the dead body of a fourteen year old girl back to his home. He carried a large knife with him. He felt a bit bad about this, but it was either him, or them. The colony chose them. He silently said sorry to poor Samantha's body, and began chopping. Meanwhile, people from a time years later watched as the boy began picking everything from the body. Soon, the entire body was just bones. Said Colony had blood on his hands, and on his face. Yet he still hungered for more. He went back and forth. Until he felt satisfied. As the 4 year old appearing child licked the blood away, he felt no shame in what he had done.  
The people gaped, before rushing off, before they could be seen. "We're not going to last much longer...Engwand please hurry..." The tiny colony, known as The Thirteen Colonies, or Alfred sighed sadly. "I'm sowwy....I got too hungwy."  
But, because of one simple taste, nothing would taste as good as what had he had just eaten.

 

======  
Present Time  
======

Alfred decided to go take Cecil fishing, it was a normal thing people did, right?  
As they carried fishing rods, and bait, Cecil couldn't help but wonder; Who was his dad? He heard Eyebrow monster asking his mom about whether or not he had a dad. And so, Cecil was suspicious. His mother had said nothing about him having a father. Maybe bad memories? Or worse? Was his father a deadbeat? Cecil vowed if he ever met this man, he'd beat the deadbeat where he stood. Alfred, was oblivious to his son's dark thoughts, and quietly waited for a bite. Cecil decided to ask his mother later, and threw his line as well. So the two sat in silence, Cecil plotting to ask his mom about his father. And Alfred wondering what they would have for dinner. 

That day they went home with nothing, because Alfred just cannot be quiet for a long period of time. But Cecil didn't mind. He never minded. So, Alfred and his son ate microwave mac and cheese for dinner. And, they were happy.  
Except for Alfred, for so long, normal food didn't...taste good. All he wanted was to tear a body apart, and eat the delicious organs insi- no. Alfred dashed the sinful thought away, and focused on tomorrow, and putting his son to bed.  
'Not today, Alfred.' He thought. 

'Not today.' Alfred went off to his room, and washed off the makeup covering his freckles, and began working on all the extra paperwork he had to do. He felt so alone, and that being a superpower sucked. If only he had someone to talk too...  
Why did he treat Ivan like that? They were such good friends! And then, they had to throw it all away.  
They both seemed to really love space, and then, that love turned into jealousy.  
So many mistakes, so many regrets. If only, he could change a few things.

======  
Meanwhile  
======

Ivan was busy thinking about Alfred. That kid of his, was odd. He seemed odly quiet for the child of a person who was so loud.  
But Alfred, Alfred was incredibly loud, and also incredible. Those bright blue eyes, which held hidden regret, and sadness behind those glasses. That beautiful wheat blond hair, with that one cowlick which stuck up. 

'Oh wow'  
Ivan thought, and stared at the bottle of vodka he thought, Was he in love?  
He guzzled the bottle, afraid to admit it. What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. People actually read my trash? And huh, this chapter was really short sorry, I'm so bad at updating!


	5. Alcohol starts and ends relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drunken Night  
> {Yes, the chapter is one hundred percent what's gonna happen here. Also, no lemons/smut. I can't write that to save my life! But I sorta wanted to apologize for not updating. School started for me and it is and always will be hell.
> 
> Also, I had an opportunity to write about Cecil's birthday! Dammit, I missed my chance. Anyway, enjoy!  
> ~Peace-Chan}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes no sense! Yay!  
> Also, this entire is inspired by a edgy vocaloid song I like. I'll reveak it later...  
> *laughs evily*  
> *Begins wheezing*  
> Oh sh-

Of course, the last meeting for the month was hectic. Everyone wanted to leave, and no one wanted to be there. Not even Germany, who was usually the one who enforced meetings, had given up. He was just a tired as everyone else. So, as usual the meetings spiraled off into chaos. Fighting, arguments and all of that fun stuff. It was England and France fighting at first and it spread. Except for two countries. America and Russia. They were trying to make it look like they were working, but really, they were sneaking glances at eachother. Trying not to get noticed by the other as light blushes grew on their faces. Soon, Germany was sick and tired of everyone. He wasn't the host for this month's meeting, but it didn't matter. Usually the actual host wouldn't even bother. And so the meeting ended like usual. With nothing done that day, and everyone fighting. That's when, someone, they don't remember who, suggested they go get drunk, because sometimes, you gotta. "But why do we need to-" {Fourth Wall Break? No thanks!} ==Timeskip brought to you by: McDonalds Vodka!== Soon,everyone was drunk, or almost there, and honestly having a good time. Japan was dancing so hard he had an actual crowd around him. France and England had disappeared from the scene, they were last seen drunkenly flirting. Italy and Germany were....doing explicit things behind a counter. All the while, America and Russia were singing together drunkenly. "RA RA RASPUTIN!" Belted out Russia, before taking a swig of vodka, straight from the bottle. "LOVER OF THE RUSSIAN QUEEN!" Screamed America, who giggled drunkenly after. "THEY DIDN'T QUIT, THEY WANTED HIS HEAD!" They yelled together and began dancing to the last verse, even though there was no music, and they were dancing to nothing. Before they could sing whatever came next, their subconscious succumbed to their true desires. They began to make out, in a such a messy way, that on lookers had to stop themselves from wondering 'is that even possible to be that messy?'. That night was just the beginning of how things would go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be the shortest thing I've ever written. Oh my sweet fuck I'm so sorry.


	6. Two Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes a deal.

The Two Deals

[=Sometime during The Revolutionary War=]

"I have to keep fighting...France, and Prussia are Great, but even so...I feel so close to losing...I wanna show Britain that I'm not someone to push around. I want to show whoever dares to challenge me next, that I can and will destroy them with a single look. I want to be strong."  
Alfred said to himself as he cleaned his musket. He sighed, and set the gun down.

All this moping would get the boy no where, and he had a war to win. It was either freedom, or possible death, and now, death wasn’t an option. Using that other side to him just a smidge could be useful, but he would have to reveal he had magic, and that would be such a pain.

Alfred sighed once more, and walked away from where he was standing, feeling rather uncomfortable just doing nothing, and decided to walk into the woods near his home.

Feeling more comfortable, Alfred went to a small clearing, which years ago, he remembered doing something terrible.  
And in a few years, although he himself wouldn't realize it, would do something worse.

Sitting down, Alfred sighed. At this rate, he’d be given higher taxes if he lost.  
Or....worse. He could become a sex slave! Or be beaten down, and broken! Oh god, all of these outcomes....

"You need help?"

A man dressed in black stood in front of him. He had these eyes that enchanted the younger, short cut blood red hair, and side ways iris eyes, with black sclera.

"Name's Nathaniel. Nice to meet you lad."

Alfred jumped looking at the unnatural man. He pointed his gun, his hands shaking.

"Listen, let's chat shall we?"

"Why should I listen to you demon!"

"Because you want to prove your father wrong, don't you?"

"...."

"Then come with me. We can discuss a deal."

Alfred took Nathaniel's hand, and gulped.

___.•oOo•._ _  
_

"So, If I do something for you...."

"I will give you the fire power needed to win. And maybe throw in a extra 'I can't do it!' from your pops, to give you a sense of satisfaction."  
Nathaniel smirkes, drinking his hot tea.

"What is the thing I must give you? My blood? My heart? My virgi-"

"Slow down, slow down! All will be explained in due time. Next year, on this day of September the 3rd, you, Alfred F. Jones will win this war.  
I need you to just sign your name here."  
Nathaniel pushed up a yellow piece of long paper, and a quill.

Alfred hesitated, then quickly signed his name at the bottom.

"Than a deals a deal my boy!"  
The demon began cackling as smoke began to fill the room, and Alfred screamed.

When Alfred sat up, he was sweating, and he looked around terrified. He picked up his gun, with clammy and shaking hands, and began to walk away from this....terrible clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A YEAR AND I'M SORRY FOR THIS BEING SHORT


End file.
